(1) Field of the Invention
The index drain relates generally to drain stoppers for basins, tubs and sinks and more particularly to apparatus for actuating up and down movement of a drain stopper, and still more particularly to a mechanically operated pop-up assembly for opening and closing the drain stopper, and allowing for a complete removal of the drain stopper directly from the drain pipe without the use of tools.
(2) General Background of the Invention
Drain stoppers including lifting and linkage to drain assemblies have been employed for many years without any significant improvement. These drain stopper assemblies generally include a ball rod assembly and linkage connecting the lift rod to the drain stopper including a pivot bar connected to the lower end of the lift rod which, in turn, is connected to a valve stem having a ball valve exposed inside a radially extending elbow within the drain body. As a lift rod is pulled upwardly, the drain stopper moves downwardly to close the drain opening and as the drain rod is pushed downwardly, the drain stopper rises from the drain collar allowing the basin to drain accordingly.
In that the lift rod and pivot bar are linked to one another, it is extremely difficult to remove the drain stopper from its collar to clean the drain body. This linkage provides for a natural ledge which catches hair and other debris causing significant sanitary issues. In addition, such linkage oftentimes loosens reducing the control that a user has upon the orientation of the stopper by actuation of the lift rod. The linkage can oftentimes fail after repeated use and its repair requires the intervention of a plumber.
It is thus an object of the index drain to provide a novel control device for selectively moving a stopper to block or open a drain collar without the need for complex linkages contained within a commercial or residential basin, tub or sink drain pipe.
It is a further object of the index drain to provide a novel installation in which a stopper can be removed from its supporting drain collar by merely turning and lifting the stopper there from and without the need for disengaging complex linkages ordinarily found within such installation.
It is yet a further object of the index drain to provide a novel system which, upon removal of its stopper; provides a user within an unobstructed passage along the interior of the system's drain pipe for ease of cleaning and maintenance.
It is still a further object of the index drain to provide actuation of a stopper to selectively open and close a drain collar relying solely upon an inexpensive and simple indexed mechanical assembly to position the drain stopper with the drain, on or above the drain collar thus obviating the need for any of the complex linkage necessitated by the prior art.
It is yet still a further object of the index drain to provide a novel drain stopper assembly which can be retrofitted, installed and/or connected quickly without extensive use of tools or knowledge of complex plumbing considerations requiring only tubing and press fit fittings to complete a typical installation.
Yet a further object of the index drain is to provide a stoppage proof drain that eliminates an obstruction potential.
Another separate and further object of the index drain is to provide a quiet and attractive drain stopper assembly that can be retrofitted easily onto standard drain stoppers for basins, tubs and sinks.
Yet a further and separate object of the index drain is to provide a stopper assembly to catch and hold items such as jewelry, medicine capsules or pills, razor blades, and the like, to prevent the items from going down the sewer.
In the disclosed diverter index drain embodiment, hair and other debris are diverted way from the ball rod assembly and the scooper end does not generally protrude within the drain. These features and other features result in a vast improvement in keeping the drain system free of hair and other debris.